Yoshitsune Minamoto
|- | Gender: ♀ Female |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: AB' |- |'Birthday: June 12' |- |'Sign: Gemini' |- | Yoshitsune Minamoto (経''' 源) is a fictional character in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S Yoshitsune is a new transferred student in Kawakami Academy. |} Yoshitsune Minamoto '''(経 源) is one of the main heroines or love interests for Yamato Naoe in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! A-5. She is also one of the new transfer students in Kawakami Academy from the sequel of Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S.'' ''Minamoto Yoshitsune is one of the 4 clones of the Bushido Plan. True to her name she is the clone of the hero Minamoto no Yoshitsune. She transferred directly to Class 2-S along with Benkei and Yoichi thanks to their incredible skills and intellects. All 3 grow up like siblings but still retain their master/servant relationship from the past heroes. Her weapon is katana and she's good with the flute. Her two friends also transferred along with Yoshitsune, Benkei Musashibou and Yoichi Nasuno. She and her two friends were cloned from three actual historical figures by the Kuki Corporation for their skills in combat and transferred to Kawakami Academy where they are assembling all prominent young fighters they can find. Yoshitsune, Yoichi and Benkei were born in the same day and have been friends since young age. Story (Majikoi! A-5) June 2009 The welcome party for the Genji trio that transfered to the academy comes to an end. They become accustomed to Kawakami Academy little by little. Yamato Naoe, the force behind the party closes the distance between him and the Genji team bit by bit. Within those encounters Yamato begins to hold esteem towards Yoshitsune's integrity and diligent lifestyle. During these quiet days the Student Council Chairman from class 3-S, Aki Mogami reveals her true identity as a clone to the public. This revelation shocks the public. Having similar Genji origins Yoshitsune wishes to get along with Yoshinaka Minamoto. However, Yoshinaka replies: "Yoshitsune is a friend but also a rival as well". Their relationship develops into a festival to entraps Kawakami Academy. Appearance Yoshitsune has blue eyes and black hair past her waist, tied in a ponytail using a white ribbon and has pale skin. Her body is very athletic like the other clones, training every day whether at school or at the Kuki company. She also binds her chest with cloth, and it was revealed in Majikoi! S in Monshiro Kuki's route that she does this to stop her breasts from growing any bigger. Personality At school, Yoshitsune originally had a very serious and honor student like personality, but has since relaxed due to help from Touma Aoi. Nevertheless, she strives to be a great person like the original Yoshitsune Minamoto, so she always does her in best in everything. She cares a lot for her classmates and other students and is very nice and polite to all people. She can also be a bit naive with other things, make Benkei says that makes her very cute and likes to tease her sometimes. She is a nature lover and loves to play the flute, which many people love to listen to. She also frequently refers to herself in the third person. She admitted in her own route that if the historical Yoshitsune likes apples she would also like apples, despite not being the person herself she would try to be more like the person as much as she can rather than be herself. Like Benkei and Yoichi, she has a close friendship with Yamato Naoe, and even Yamato refers in Monshiro's and Benkei's route that the mood he feels when spending time with them is similar to the Friday meeting. Yoshitsune seems to have a lot of respect for Yamato, which has been shown in two routes: *In Tsubame Matsunaga's alternate route, if he's the one to lead their relationship, she claims she respects Yamato for managing to make a free-spirited person like Tsubame ask him for permission to publicize her Natto. *In Benkei Musashibou's route, when she sees that he can make Yoichi and Benkei follow his orders, something she fails to achieve normally, she nervously asks him if she can call him big brother (onii-chan or nii-sama) It's also shown in Momoyo Kawakami's route if Yamato choose to do the fortune telling, Yamato is like the older brother of Yoshitsune, Yoritomo Minamoto in a myths or heroes analogy, sort of imitating Yoichi when he calls Yamato 'big brother'. Abilities and Skills Yoshitsune, like the other clones, possesses great physical abilities because of her clone origin. She is also very smart and a very hard worker since she was allowed to stay in S-Class, which is known for it's elite students. Regardless of who she faces in battle, she always gives it her all. In Tsubame's route, it is revealed that she was considered a candidate for the Big Four. But due to her connection to Kuki company as well as her historical namesake, her name, like the other clones, was withdrawn. Master Swordswoman: Yoshitsune is very strong with a sword with moves that are very fast and sharp. Her abilities with her sword are so great that she easily defeated Saburou Ishida, one of the Ten warriors, while in his Dragon Awakening form in one blow. She has also defeated Kazuko Kawakami with her naginata in a sparring match. Her true abilities with the sword are shown during the Koyuki Sakakibara's route where she easily fought on equal grounds with Yukie Mayuzumi for several hours, even while in the air. Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant: Besides swords, she is also strong in hand-to-hand combat, being able to make even a judo and submission expert like Kokoro Fushikawa submit using only joint locks. Only Benkei has ever defeated her in hand-to-hand combat. Godlike Speed: '''During Koyuki's route she displays godlike speed with her sword like Yukie Mayuzumi, being able to easily keep up with her in sword exchanges. She is also slightly faster then her as she was able to hit Yukie a few times during their exchanges without getting retaliation from her. Even Yukie herself stated that during their battle her speed was faster than her's. Techniques '''Wrath of Shanao: '''In Yoshitsune's route, during the fight with Aki Mogami she enveloped herself with her remaining energy or ki that explosively boosted her speed and power as well as giving her protection. '''Fog Creation: '''In Wrath of Shanao state she can create a thick black fog that blocks the sight of her enemies although it can't hide her presence. Gallery Littleminamoto.jpg Minamotowned.jpg Benkei and Yoshitsune.jpg|Benkei and Yoshitsune Benkei and Yoshitsune 2.jpg|Benkei and Yoshitsune 2 Yoshitsune- Chest Wrapping Embarassment.jpg|Yoshitsune- Chest wrapping embarassment Yukievsyoshitsune1.jpg|Yukie Mayuzumi vs Yoshitsune Minamoto Yukievsyoshitsune2.jpg Majikoi P Yoshitsune.jpg|Yoshitsune Card (Majikoi P) Majikoi P Yoshitsune 2.jpg|Yoshitsune Card 2 (Majikoi P) Yoshitsune and Benkei Manga Cover.jpg|Yoshitsune and Benkei Manga Cover 22078151.jpg 29488348.jpg 33019559.jpg da2ca279ceb1364dd18af9170d31cfbc.jpg Maji.de.Watashi.ni.Koi.Shinasai!.full.1405071.jpg Yoshitsune's room.jpg hawkeye_0014jp-001.jpg|Tickle Fight hawkeye_0014jp-003.jpg|Yoshitsune and Yamato 0419.jpg|Seiso , Benkei , Yoshitsune and Yoichi as kids|linktext=Seiso , Benkei , Yoshitsune and Yoichi as kids halfnakedyoshitsune.png 0420.jpg 0401.jpg|Yoshitsune selling Kawakami Water as part time job 0397.jpg|Yoshitsune feeding you 0370.jpg 0362.jpg 0363.jpg 0369.jpg 0359.jpg|Yoshitsune and Chris Changing Yoshitsunestandopowah.png|Yoshitsune's Wrath of Shanao 0492.jpg 0491.jpg Me8arHv.jpg 0490.jpg 0489.jpg 0445.jpg|Yoshitsune vs Yoshinaka 0450.jpg 0441.jpg ChRqSIhUkAQvcaM.jpg|Yoshitsune Animated 6319e12fgw1et9yvdzm41j20ip0oy0wz.jpg|Yoshitsune Minamoto Minamoto concept.jpg|Concept 0395.jpg 0358.jpg 0361.jpg 46.fw.png|Yoshitsune Chibi kawakami-a_vol81_l.jpg kawakami-a_vol74_l.jpg top-yoshitsune.png vol3-e1.jpg 0439.jpg 0438.jpg 0437.jpg Tải xuống.jpg Majikoi A Extra Visual Art Yoshitsune and Benkei.png|Benkei laying down with Yoshitsune artwork Trivia *Yoshitsune always carries her katana on her waist. *In every team that she leads or is involved always has the name Genji in it *Like her friends, she's based on a historical samurai and one of the most renowned, Minamoto no Yoshitsune who fought in the Genpei War, and was known as a war hero. *During Benkei's route, it has been shown that she is also a bit afraid of Benkei when she gets angry, which can be seen in ''Majikoi! A-1'' when Benkei catches Yoichi using a seaweed to claim that he wasn't scared of her (since Benkei's hair is referenced as similar in form to a seaweed). *It has been hinted throughout ''Majikoi! S'' and ''A''''' that Yoshitsune was and still is quite a scaredy cat, being scared of eating curry before Benkei and Yoichi force-feed her, or still being scared of sleeping with the lights off. *Her tarot card arcana is the Chariot. *Her favourite food is pickled vegetables, though she doesn't have any food she dislikes. In Monshiro's route, she gets addicted to eating Natto mainly because Tsubame constantly putting Natto in her food. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student Category:2-S Class Student Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Bushido Plan Category:Love Interests Category:Clone Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai S